


A box of chalk

by Haze_Cos



Series: Stingue Collection (ENG) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Self Prompt, just a little, others dragon slayers are mentionned, some ship at the end, stingue, stinguro, young rogue cheney, young sting eucliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: “They play with sidewalk chalk as if they were children again.”Modern AU with friendship development between Sting and Rogue (with some ship at the end).A lot of fluff and some angst (juste a little).Art at the end!French version available
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Collection (ENG) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742572
Kudos: 12





	A box of chalk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une boîte de craies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146920) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos). 



> Characters dint belong to me!  
> Art and story belong to me (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> I'm French and I don't have someone to found my mistakes... so I'm sorry if my english is not perfect, don't hesitate to correct me!
> 
> French version available ! :)

As far back as Rogue can Remember, he had always lived in this house.

These parents had moved into this residential area before he was born. They had chosen it for different reasons, but mainly because there were many children in the houses around. These parents had thought, if ever they were to have children in the near future, then they would never be without friends.

Rogue was born two years after the move, but no siblings followed.

He grew up, spending most of his time between the walls of his room, much to the disappointment of his parents. They had often introduced him to the children of the neighborhood, but Rogue had never been interested in playing with them.

Gajeel and Natsu, two boys four years older than him, were hecklers. They would spend their time arguing and fighting, even at potluck. Rogue had only observed them during their meetings, preferring to stay away from the heckling.

There was also Wendy, a girl a little younger than him. He had played a little with her. However, being both shy, their encounters were usually set up by their parents. He had quickly passed the age of organized play date.

He also had a brief encounter with Luxus, a lonely boy much older than him and Erik, whom he didn’t prefer to approach.

This is how Rogue preferred to stay in his room. He would rather spend his time reading than go out on the street and have problems with other children. When he felt to lonely, his cat Frosh came to comfort him and everything was better.

However, his routine changed shortly after his seventh birthday.

The house in front of them had been put up for sale almost a year ago and had found a buyer. That’s how he met Sting.

He was the only son of the couple who had moved in and was soon introduced to Rogue when the family invited him and his parents to come to their house for dinner.

At first, Sting was an active and somewhat noisy boy. He reminded him of Natsu, his left neighbor and thought they would get along.

During the evening, Rogue and Sting played together and talked a lot in the boy’s new room. That’s how Rogue learned how he got this scar on this temple. He had also learned that Sting didn’t have many friends so far, as his family often moved because of his father’s work.

They argued until it was time for Rogue to go home. They looked at each other and exchanged a smile that was worth many words.

After that, he saw Sting many times. The boy went to the same school as him. They sometimes made the trip together when one of the parents proposed to accompany the two. They spent their free time together, playing in the street, drawing in Rogue’s room, or playing games at Sting.

Sometimes Sting even convinced him to go play with other kids in the neighborhood, when Rogue was in a good mood.

In a short time, Sting had filled a hole in his heart, which he didn’t even think existed.

The years passed, as the two children drew closer to each other, becoming best friends for life.

One day, however, Rogue didn’t come to school. Sting became worried, asking his parents questions that couldn’t be answered.

After a week a failing class, Sting armed himself with courage and from the height of his eleven years, went knocking at his neighbors, his notebooks under his arm.

It was Rogue’s mother who opened it, and Sting’s smile falters. She looked so tired and despite the masking smile that she displayed when seeing the young blond, she seemed sad.

” Oh, hello Sting, are you here to see Rogue ? ”

The young boy nodded gently, explaining that he had come to give homework to his friend. She kindly told him that her son was in his room, letting him in. Sting thanked her and quickly took off his shoes before joining the Rogue’s room.

He hesitated a few moments before knocking at the closed door. Not getting any answers, he went in and closed behind him. Sting was surprised to find Rogue curled up on the floor by his bed, vainly trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

Sting had never seen Rogue cry, even when he’d fallen out of a tree and scraped his knee so much that he was bleeding profusely. Rogue sniffed and turned away, trying to hide his tears. The young blond put his notebooks on the floor, near the door, before to go to his friend. He sat next to him and locked him in a bear hug, his forehead resting against his back.

If Rogue didn’t want to show his tears, that was fine. He would wait until he was ready. The minutes passed, and Sting didn’t release his hug.

Finally, when Rogue stopped sniffing, he turned around. Sting broke his grip and went away a little to give him space.

” I am sorry. ” Said the boy.

” Why are you apologizing ? You have the right to cry if you feel like it. Never hold back, otherwise one day, all the water will come out of your body through all your orifices and you will start a tsunami. My grandmother told me. ”

The dark-haired man smiled at his friend’s statement, then asked him what he was doing here.

” At the beginning, I came to bring you homework of the week… but I think there are more important things now than that. ”

” Hm. ” Hummed Rogue. ” I’m sorry I didn’t call you… I was just… out of my mind. ”

” You don’t have to explain, I don’t blame you. What’s going on ? ”

The boy took a breath to calm down.

” My dad got very sick last weekend. He’s at the hospital right now. ”

” Oh… Is he gonna be okay ? ”

” I don’t know, Mom doesn’t tell me anything. ”

” I see… ”

Sting didn’t insist and preferred ti spend his afternoon to change Rogue’s mind and make him smile, as before last week. They soon forgot the homework at the door in favor of drawing and talking about the latest feats of their favorite cartoon heroes.

Sting left at the end of the afternoon, leaving a little Rogue smiling on his doorstep.

Rogue also didn’t come to school the following days. However, Sting invited himself to his home on Wednesday afternoon, offering him to play outside. Seeing Rogue’s reluctance, he continued :

” Rogue, it’s a beautiful day we might as well enjoy it. There will be no one but us, I promise. ”

” You promise ? ” He asked reluctantly. 

” I promise. Plus, I have a present for you. ”

The red look of his friend lit up with a touch of curiosity, juggling his reluctance. Sting grabbed the brown boy’s hand and pulled him into the street, before sitting on the sidewalk in front of the house. Rogue followed the movement.

The blond then took out a new box of chalk and put it in Rogue’s hand.

” Chalks? ”

” Yes, they are chalks that can draw on the sidewalks. My mom told me they were special because they can make people smile. So, I give them to you, so you can smile. ”

The brown boy felt his cheeks warm. He tried to decline, insisting that Sting’s mother hadn’t bought them for him. However, Sting didn’t give up and insisted on using them this afternoon and decorating the sidewalk.

This is how they spent several hours drawing on the sidewalk in front of Rogue’s house. They talked about everything, about light subjects. Finally, Rogue stopped to watch Sting draw.

” You know, my dad’s gonna be okay. ”

Sting raised his head quickly, staring into Rogue’s eyes.

” Is that true ? ” He asked joyfully. 

” Yes, he should be out of the hospital by the end of the week. I will be back at school next Monday. ”

Sting was so happy. Rogue’s dad felt better, which meant Rogue would be better! And if Rogue were okay, then Sting was okay. They could start seeing each other every day and laughing all the time.

” I wanted to say thank you, for coming to see me, even when I didn’t come. ”

” That’s normal Rogue, that’s what best friend for ever do ! ”

Rogue gives him a happy smile, his cheeks rosy, while Sting stared at him as much as he could to keep this image in his memory.

Many years passed. They went to middle school, then to high school, together. They also passed their exams and before they could see it, they had to leave for university.

Rogue, 18, was packing. He left this room in which he had always lived, to move to an apartment in town, closer to the university.

As he emptied one by one the drawers, he fell on a box. Taking it delicately, he realized that it was the box of chalk that Sting had offered him years ago. Smiling gently at the thought, he placed the box against his chest and closed his eyes to remember old memories.

He was only interrupted by the famous blond who entered his room asking if he had finished sorting.

He and Sting had grown up since that time. They had both taken inches, muscles and insurance. Too much insurance about Sting.

However, what had never changed for them was their friendship, which had never ceased to grow. These warm feelings hadn’t left Rogue for years now, intensifying to the point of becoming omnipresent. The brown wasn’t fooled, aware that the intensity of his feelings was more than just friendship.

Nevertheless, he left them at this state. There was no need for words to describe how he felt about Sting and there were no words to describe their relationship.

The blond approached him while Rogue looked at him with a smile on his face.

” What did you find which was so interesting ? ”

” An old memory. ”

Rogue handed him the box and saw the young man’s gaze light up when he immediately recognized the object. He took it from his hands and opened it.

” Unbelievable, you still have these chalks ! ”

” Yes, I haven’t used them since the last time my sidewalk was used as a museum. ”

Sting raised his eyes to him, with a big smile on his face. Immediately understanding his thought process, the brown man intervened.

” Sting, I haven’t finished packing and we have to leave tomorrow. ”

” I didn’t finish either ! ” He replied, grabbing the brown man’s hand and dragging him out of the room. 

” So what are you doing here ? ” Rogue laughed. 

” I missed you too much ! ”

The brown man was dragged out of his house, his cheeks burning.

” We met just four hours ago. ”

” It’s already too much ! I can’t wait to live together in this apartment to spend every minute together ! ”

In the same way as seven years ago, Sting laid his ass on the pavement, dragging his friend with him. Rogue watched him pull out the chalk and start scribbling on the tar. He dodged a smile before doing the same. He was looking forward to moving in with Sting, too.

They went to live together in the city, with their two cats, Frosh and Lector. They would get up together, have lunch together, go to bed together. They would do everything together.

” You’re not afraid to get tired of me after a week ? ” Asked the brown guy. 

” I could never get enough of you, Rogue . He said, raising his head to stare at his counterpart. ” You are the most beautiful thing that has happened to me and I will never let you go. ”

The brown felt his cheeks burn once again. How Sting could say such things without blinking, it would always amaze him. Sting gave him his most shining smile, before returning to his piece of art. Rogue looked at him a little more before turning his gaze to the sky to watch the clouds.

” You know, you’re right. You’re also the most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me. ”

” Because you doubted it ? ” Asked Sting while laughing. 

” Don’t be silly, I’m trying to be a little sentimental and nostalgic. ”

Sting smiled at him, before leaning towards him. He gently pressed his lips against Rogue’s lips in a chaste kiss before backing away.

” You don’t have to be sentimental, you know. This chapter of our life is closing, but we’re going to write a new one, together. ”

Rogue blushes a little more, before nodding and smiling.

As they say, a gesture is worth a thousand words.


End file.
